My Peter Pan
by Rin Kim CM.KL.UT
Summary: Xiu Min bertemu dengan anak muda yang aneh. Anak muda mengaku sebagai keturunan Peter Pan. Dan membawa nya kesebuah pulau. Namun tanpa Xiu Min sadari, ia mulai mencintai sang keturunan Peter Pan. ChenMin FIC! Warning! Typo(s)! Alur kecepetan! GJ! Abal-abal! Mpreg dikit! dll.


**Title : My Peter Pan**

**Cast :**

**Kim Jong Dae a.k.a. Chen (EXO-M)**

**Kim Min Seok a.k.a. Xiu Min (EXO-M)**

**And Other...**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Author : Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic**

**MY PETER PAN**

**.**

**WARNING! ****YAOI!**

**.**

**Disclainmer : EXO (ChenMin) ɷ SM • My Peter Pan ɷ Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic**

**.**

_**Summary**_** : ****Xiu Min bertemu dengan anak muda yang aneh. Anak muda mengaku sebagai keturunan Peter Pan. Dan membawa nya kesebuah pulau. Namun tanpa Xiu Min sadari, ia mulai mencintai sang keturunan Peter Pan. ChenMin FIC! Warning! Typo(s)! Alur kecepetan! GJ! Abal-abal! Mpreg! dll.**

**.**

**WARNING! **_**TYPO**_** BEREDAR DI MANA-MANA! EYD TIDAK BERATURAN! ALUR KECEPETAN! MPREG! RIN RIN MASIH PEMULA! HARAP DIMAKLUMI!**

**.**

**Msc : EXO – Peter Pan (Ver. Kiss and Ver. Hug)**

**.**

**A/N :**

**Berawal dari Rin Rin suka banget denger lagu EXO – Peter Pan. Baik itu versi Kiss maupun versi Hug.**

**Semua nya bikin Rin Rin inget seseorang #eaa#**

**Ngomong-ngomong, ini GD buat Luhan aja nde~ ;)**

Author P.O.V

Xiu Min meneguk orange juice nya dengan malas. Ia seperti tidak berminat dengan minuman yang ia beli beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Bosan" guman Xiu Min. Ia melirik jam tanga nya sebentar. Pantas, ini sudah beranjak malam. Sedangkan ia berada disini sejak siang.

Xiu Min meregang kan tubuh nya. Supaya saat pulang nanti, tubuh nya tidak kaku.

"Lay, aku pulang dulu" ujar Xiu Min, untuk memberi tahu namja berdimple manis itu yang tengah melayani pengunjung-pengunjung lain. Dan Xiu Min termasuk pengunjung yang sudah lama menetap disini.

"Ah, nde hyung. Hati-hati di jalan, nde~" ucap Lay.

Xiu Min mengangguk tanpa menatap Lay. Dan keluar dari café yang ia tempati dari siang sampai sekarang itu.

TAP TAP

Xiu Min melewati pinggir kota yang perbatasan nya adalah hutan yang lebat. Kadang mata kecil nya menatap kedalam hutan itu yang—mungkin hanya perasaan nya ada cahaya kuning.

TAP

Langkah Xiu Min terhenti, matanya menatap tajam kedalam hutan. Kali ini rasa penasaran nya sangat tinggi karena sudah berapa kali ia melihat ada cahaya kuning yang seperti mengikuti nya.

"Si—siapa?" tanya Xiu Min, dan saat ia berhenti. Cahaya kuning itu juga berhenti.

"…"

"Perasaan aku saja, mungkin. Ini membuang-buang waktu. Aku harus cepat-cepat ke flat" ujar Xiu Min yang tampak tak peduli.

Dan saat Xiu Min pergi. Cahaya kuning itu berbentuk seorang namja tampan, yang tengah bergantung di dahan pohon. Menatap Xiu Min dengan senyuman menawan nya.

"Kau menarik, aku harus cepat-cepat membawa mu ke pulau ku" desis namja itu.

**ͼ**** My Peter Pan ****ͽ**

Xiu Min merebahkan dirinya ke kasur nya—yang menurut nya nyaman itu.

"Uunngghh…" gumanan tak jelas Xiu Min menggema, dia meringkuk seperti bayi dan terlelap tanpa mengganti baju nya,

BRAK

Reflek, Xiu Min langsung terbangun. Mata nya membulat sempurna, lalu memincing. Menajamkan pendengaran nya. '_penyusup?!_', batin Xiu Min waspada.

Xiu Min beranjak dari tempat tidur nya, mengambil tongkat yang biasa ia pakai untuk latihan bela diri. Dan berjalan dengan pelan-pelan untuk mengtahui siapa 'penyusup' yang berani memasuki flat nya.

"Yak! Jangan lari kau! Hey! Kau bersembunyi di mana? AARRGHH!"

Keluhan seorang namja—dikirakan Xiu Min—sedang berada di dapur nya. Tunggu, untuk apa 'penyusup' datang ke dapur? Ah, mencuri makanan.

"Dck, mau mencuri makanan yang aku kumpulkan susah payah?" desis Xiu Min tajam. Pergerakan nya semakin cepat walau tetap tidak menimbulkan suara.

DUAG

"Appo~~"

"Rasakan itu hey penyusup! Berani nya kau mau mencuri makanan-makanan ku, heh?!" gertak Xiu Min, ia langsung mengunci tangan 'penyusup' itu.

"Tunggu, tunggu! Argh! Appo! Hentikan dulu! Aku bisa menjelaskan nya!" teriak 'penyusup' itu.

Xiu Min semakin mengencangkan kuncian nya, "Hanya siasat, 'penyusup'"

"Ba—baiklah, bayangan ku lari kesini! Dan aku harus mengejar nya! dan bayangan ku lari ke tempat ini!" teriak 'penyusup' itu kesakitan.

Xiu Min melepas kuncian nya, dan dapat dilihat 'penyusup' itu langsung memijat sendi nya yang sakit.

"Bayangan?" tanya Xiu Min, mengerutkan alis nya bingung.

"Nde, bayangan! _Tinker Bell_ lupa menanamkan nya kembali. Ah! Dimana _Tinker Bell_?" tanya 'penyusup' itu, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Xiu Min semakin mengerutkan alis nya, 'Bayangan yang tidak di tanamkan'? 'Tinker Bell'? apa maksud nya ini? memang ini dulia dongeng?

Xiu Min mendesah pelan, "Kau cari makhluk yang bernama 'Tinker Bell' itu, sedangkan aku akan mencari bayangan mu"

'Penyusup' itu tersenyum cerah, "Khamsahamida! Ah, namaku Chen, keturunan Peter Pan appa!" ucap nya mengenal kan diri.

Dan kini, alis Xiu Min semakin mengkerut lagi, "Peter Pan? Pantas saja aku pernah mendengar kata 'Tinker Bell', ternyata kau dari dunia dongeng?" tanya Xiu Min paham walau masih kurang percaya.

"Dunia dongeng? Ani! Appa bukan dari dunia dongeng! Hanya saja kata appa, orang yang pernah bertemu appa menceritakan seperti itu!" sergah Chen.

Xiu Min menggelengkan kepala pelan, seakan tak peduli, "Sudahlah, cari saja 'Tinker Bell', dan aku akan mencari bayangan mu"

Chen mengangguk, lalu perpisah dengan Xiu Min yang berjalan berlawanan arah.

"Luhan! Kamu dimana? Aakh! Aku lupa appa menyuruhku memanggilnya _Tinker Bell_. Oke, _Tinker Bell_! Kau dimana?!" teriak Chen.

Xiu Min menggelengkan kepalanya, seakan sikap kekanak-kanakan Chen begitu terlalu. Dan seperti nya dia tahu nama asli Tinker Bell generasi kedua—mungkin.

BSAT

Bayangan dengan cepat berlari menjauhi Xiu Min. Xiu Min yang kaget dan sudah mempengirakan bahwa itu bayangan yang dimaksud Chen itu.

"Chen! Bayangan itu sudah ketemu!" seru Xiu Min, berusaha mengejar bayangan Chen.

Chen yang sudah menemukan Tinker Bell, langsung terbang dengan cepat kearah bayangan nya.

"Dapat kau! _Tinker Bell_! Tolong tanamkan!" pinta Chen, menginjak kaki bayangan nya dengan tangan dan kaki nya.

Seorang yeoja yang memiliki sayap dan setiap kepakan selalu mengeluarkan serbuk emas kekuningan itu hanya menuruti apa kata Chen. Dan menaburkan serbuk emas nya seperti untuk menanamkan bayangan Chen.

"Yeah! Thanks _Tinker Bell_! Nanti di pulau kau bisa meminta apapun kepada ku!" seru Chen senang. Sedangkan Tinker Bell hanya memekik senang.

Xiu Min terdiam. Mematung lebih tepat nya. Dengan muka dibuka dengan bentuk O.

"_Etto_… C—Chen..-ssi… kau.. bisa.. terbang…? Dan… makhluk _Tinker Bell_ ini…"

Chen menatap Xiu Min yang tengah mematung, dan terkekeh, lucu sekali namja manis yang ia kenal ini. Tinker Bell yang melihat nya hanya terkekeh.

"Aku bisa terbang, karena keturunan Peter Pan appa! Peter Pan appa kan juga bisa terbang! Dan _Tinker Bell_ ini adalah _Tinker Bell_ generasi kedua! Walau aku generasi kelima!" ucap Chen, yang seperti nya tahu maksud Xiu Min.

Xiu Min masih memasang wajah 'OoO' nya. Hanya bisa terbengong-bengong. Apa ini mimpi?

TWIT

"APPO!" pekikan Xiu Min terdengar setelah tangan mungil mencubit keras pipi nya.

Pelaku pencubit hanya terkekeh dengan reaksi Xiu Min. Bisa diketahui, pelaku nya adalah Tinker Bell yang seperti tahu maksud muka Xiu Min.

"_Ttkk Trrr Thhh_…" ucapan Tinker Bell terdengar tidak jelas ditelinga Xiu Min. Namun Chen tampak menahan tawa mendengar penuturan Tinker Bell.

"_Tinker Bell_ bilang, raut muka mu menunjukkan bahwa ini mimpi, maka dari itu _Tinker Bell_ mencubit pipi mu" jelas Chen.

Xiu Min semakin bingung, namun dua detik selanjutnya menatap Tinker Bell.

"Waa… kyeopta~" puji Xiu Min, mencoba mendekati Tinker Bell.

Tinker Bell hanya tertawa, dan mencoba menghindar—atau bermain—dari Xiu Min. dan membuat Xiu Min harus melompat-lompat.

Xiu Min merengut, "Dia terbang nya terlalu tinggi. Apa aku bisa terbang juga..? aah.. itu tidak mungkin.." ucap Xiu Min diawali oleh gerutuan.

Chen terkekeh, "Tentu saja kau bisa, namun kau harus ditaburi bubuk _pixi_!" ujar Chen.

Xiu Min mengerjab, "Jinjja? Ah, dan apa itu bubuk _pixi_? Ternyata banyak juga hal yang belum aku ketahui" sadar Xiu Min.

"Bubuk _pixi_ itu adalah bubuk yang dihasilkan peri atau _Tinker Bell_ saat terbang. Aku juga menghasilkan bubuk _pixi_ karena aku telah dibubuhi bubuk _pixi_" jelas Chen, sedangkan Tinker Bell mengangguk membenarkan.

Xiu Min mengangguk mengerti, "Jadi, aku harus dibubuhi bubuk yang bernama _pixi_ itu?"

Chen dan Tinker Bell mengangguk bersama.

"Dan bagaimana kalian membubuhi bubuk _pixi_? Sedangkan—"

"_Tttyy_! _Tthhh Ttrr Ttpp_!" ucap Tinker Bell.

Xiu Min kembali terbengong dengan ucapan Tinker Bell.

"Kata nya, 'Itu gampang! Kami tinggal terbang memutar di sekelilingmu!'" jelas Chen, bagaikan menerjemahkan perkataan Tinker Bell.

Xiu Min mengangguk kaku, "Tap—tapi akan bertahan berapa lama?" tanya Xiu Min.

"6 bulan!" jawab Chen, menunjukkan jari nya dengan angka 6.

Xiu Min membulatkan matanya, "Mwoya? 6 bulan? Sedangkan aku hanya ingin mencoba rasanya hanya semalam saja, Chen-ssi"

"Itulah hebat nya bubuk _pixi_!" ucap Chen.

Xiu Min menggeleng, "Kalau begitu tid—"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kau ikut ke pulau NeverLand?" tawar Chen, tanpa sadar memotong ucapan Xiu Min.

"E—eh…? Never… Land…? Tidak ada Daratan…?" tanya Xiu Min, mengartikan nya lagi dalam bahasa Inggris ke bahasa Korea.

"Sebut saja NeverLand, jangan diartikan lagi, oke?" jawab Chen cepat, ia tahu bahasa-bahasa manusia, dan jika di artikan, itu akan aneh.

"Tapi… di sini aku masih ada kegiatan…" ucap Xiu Min, walau ia mau karena penasaran apa yang namanya NeverLand itu. Namun di sisi lain, ia juga mengkhawatirkan kegiatan-kegiatan yang sebenar nya tidak ada istimewanya disini.

"Jebal! Nde? Nde?! NDE?!" pinta Chen dengan puppy eyes.

Xiu Min menelan saliva berat, puppy eyes Chen sangat menyentuh hati nya.

"B—baik lah… aku ikut…" jawab Xiu Min, seketika Chen dan Tinker Bell memekik senang.

"YEY! AKHIRNYA AKU BISA MEMBAWA _WENDY_, _TINKER BELL_!" pekik Chen girang. Tinker Bell hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan. Sedangkan Xiu Min mengeryit bingung. 'Wendy'? apalagi itu?

"_Tttrrr Tttsss Tttrrr_" ucapan Tinker Bell hanya dibalas anggukan Chen yang mengerti akan ucapan yang salah.

Baiklah, Xiu Min semakin bingung dengan kedua makhluk yang aneh ini—menurut nya. Pertama, anak muda yang mengaku keturunan Peter Pan. Kedua, Tinker Bell yang ia tahu ada di film-film dari Disnep ini ada di depan nya. Walau terlihat beda, namun mendengar tuturan Chen tadi, Tinker Bell generasi kedua? Boleh juga.

"Kita akan berangkat sekarang!" ucap Chen yang membuat Xiu Min tersentak kaget.

"Mwo? Aku harus izin kepada pemilik flat untuk pergi selama 6 bulan lebih dulu, dan mengepak barang—walau sedikit" elak Xiu Min.

Chen menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Baiklah… aneh juga jika menghilang tiba-tiba…"

Xiu Min mengangguk membenar kan, dan dipastikan lagi, Chen dan Tinker Bell akan menginap di flat nya malam ini.

**ͼ**** My Peter Pan ****ͽ**

"WELCOME TO NEVERLAND!" seru Chen lantang.

Wajah Xiu Min berbinar. Melihat hamparan luas daratan yang berada di depan nya. Sungguh indah. 2 kata itu sudah mewakili seluruh isi otak nya.

"Waw! Ini sangat amat indah! C—eh, maksud ku, Peter Pan!" puji Xiu Min, ia hampir menyebut nama asli nya di daerah kekuasaan nya.

Chen tersenyum simpul, ia sudah memberitahu untuk di NeverLand, Xiu Min harus memanggil nya Peter Pan. Karena itu adalah nama yang harus disemat kan kepada nama asli nya. dan jika ingin tahu siapa appa Chen, dia adalah Kim Jong Woon. Namun Kim Jong Woon sudah tenang bersama 'Wendy' nya. Ah, atau 'Cinderella' nya.

"_Tttkkk Tttrr_…"

Tinker Bell tampak meminta ijin, Chen hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kata _Tinker Bell_?" tanya Xiu Min, menatap Chen yang tengah melayang.

"Meminta ijin untuk bertemu namjachingu nya, sama-sama peri" jawab Chen terkekeh.

"_Tinker Bell_ mempunyai namjachingu?" pekik Xiu Min tertahan.

Chen mengangguk singkat, "Ayo, akan kukenalkan semua penduduk NeverLand. Mereka akan senang melihat ratu baru!" seru Chen, menarik tangan mungil Xiu Min dan mengajak nya terbang.

Xiu Min semakin bingung, kini ratu. Saat kemarin, 'Wendy'. '_Chen memang penuh misteri_', batin Xiu Min.

"Bilang _Sang_¹, Xiu Min" ucap Chen, saat mereka bertemu dengan keluarga tupai.

Xiu Min dengan kaku, mengangkat sebelah tangan nya, "_S—sang_…"

Seketika, keluarga tupai itu memekik. Membuat beberapa binatang dan manusia pendek yang Xiu Min tahu disebut kurcaci menatap ke arah Chen dan dirinya.

Chen langsung menyapa semua rakyat nya. dan menunjuk-nunjuk Xiu Min—kadang—seperti mengenalkan dirinya.

Chen menatap Xiu Min, "Mereka ingin berkenalan dengan mu, Xiu Min"

"Tap—tapi aku tidak mengerti bahasa NeverLand…" jawan Xiu Min gugup.

Chen terkekeh, "Awalnya eomma ku juga tidak bisa, namun karena di ajarkan oleh appa. Eomma jadi sangat mahir. Kalau begitu, coba bilang, '_Sang, youngge Xiu Min Wendy guhni Peter Pan_²'" ujar Chen.

Xiu Min menatap Chen ragu-ragu dan menatap semua makhluk yang menatap nya penuh penasaran, "_S—sang, y—young—ge.. Xiu Min… Wen—dy gu—guhni… Peter Pan…_" sapa Xiu Min gugup.

Lagi, para makhluk di depan Xiu Min dan Chen bersorak-sorai. Xiu Min menatap Chen tidak mengerti, namun karena senyuman hangat nya. Membuat Xiu Min percaya.

Seperti nya hari-hari yang penuh kebosanan akan terobati selama 6 bulan—atau labih di dalam pulau NeverLand ini.

•**ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ•**

"Peter Pan! Air di sini segar sekali!" seru Xiu Min, memain-mainkan air nya dengan menyiprakan kearah Chen yang tengah terbang melihat sekeliling.

Chen yang sedang melihat keadaan baik-baik saja hanya menanggapi Xiu Min dengan senyuman. Bisa dilihat, Chen tampak lebih muda dari Xiu Min. namun itu tidak benar, Xiu Min berumur 25 tahun. Sedangkan Chen sudah berumur 125 tahun. Perbedaan yang besar? Memang, namun seorang Peter Pan akan mati saat dirinya sudah berumur 10.000 tahun. Dan akan digantikan oleh penerus nya.

"_Sang, Sang_!" sapa Xiu Min ceria, menyapa ikan-ikan yang tengah berenang. Bentuk nya sebagian aneh, namun itu tak menyembunyikan keindahan mereka.

"Kau suka?" tanya Chen, turun dengan perlahan dan duduk di sebelah Xiu Min.

Xiu Min mengangguk riang.

Chen kembali tersenyum, "Syukurlah jika suka" ujar Chen tenang.

Xiu Min menatap Chen, "Peter Pan, apa kau yang mengurus ini semua..? ah, maksud ku, memerintah NeverLand?" tanya Xiu Min.

Chen mengangguk pelan, "Peter Pan appa pertama yang menginginkan nya, ia tidak ingin lagi ada bajak laut yang menggangu ketenangan Never Land, lalu dilanjutkan oleh Peter Pan appa kedua, seterus nya hingga diriku. Masing-masing memerintah selama 10.000 tahun. Dan rupa kami tetap akan muda karena gen Peter Pan appa pertama memiliki keistimewaan, hingga menurun kepada anak cucu nya, ya.. begitulah" jawab Chen terkekeh.

Xiu Min memasang muka takjub, "Jadi, umur mu berapa?"

"125 tahun, wae—"

"MWO?"

Xiu Min seketika menjauh dari Chen dengan ekspresi kaget. Chen yang melihat itu hanya bingung.

"Wae—yo…?" tanya Chen bingung.

"125 tahun?! Hey! Bahkan aku baru berumur 25 tahun!" jawab Xiu Min.

Chen hanya mengangguk, "Aku sudah tahu silsilah kau, Xiu Min. jadi tak perlu kau jelaskan lagi, oke?"

Xiu Min masih menjaga jarak dengan Chen. Namun jika dilihat baik-baik. Wajah Chen tetap seperti anak berusia 16 tahun. Sangat berbeda jauh dengan umur sebenar nya. Akh sudah lah, tak perlu membahas masalah umur.

"Sampai kapan kau menjaga posisi itu? Apa kau ingin mengunjungi rumah selama kau disini?" tawar Chen, mengulurkan tangan nya.

Xiu Min menatap tangan kanan Chen dan wajah Chen bergantian, sedikit ragu, namun akhirnya dia menerima uluran Chen.

"Kh—khamsahamida…"

"Ah ya, jika kau berada di rumah, kau bisa memanggil ku Chen lagi, namun jika ada orang lain , panggil aku Peter Pan, oke?" bisik Chen tepat di depan telinga Xiu Min.

Xiu Min menelan saliva susah payah, dan hanya mengangguk kaku.

**ͼ**** My Peter Pan ****ͽ**

"Waah!" Xiu Min kembali di kagumkan oleh keadaan yang dimiliki NeverLand. Sungguh indah! Bahkan kamar nya seperti kamar putri. Tunggu, dia kan bukan yeoja?

"Kenapa seperti kamar yeoja?" keluh Xiu Min, mengembungkan pipi nya kesal.

Chen mencubit pipi Xiu Min, "Karena kau ratu ku, Xiu Min" jawab Chen.

Xiu Min tidak mau mengambil pusing, silahkan Chen menyebut 'Wendy' atau Ratu. Yang penting dia bisa merasakan apa nya ketidak bosanan.

"Aku masih ada pekerjaan, kau istirahat dulu nde, chagiya~" goda Chen, mengacak rambut Xiu Min

Xiu Min me-pout bibir nya kesal, "Aku bukan namjachingu mu, Chen!" keluh Xiu Min.

"Namun, mulai detik ini kau sudah menjadi milik Chen, seorang Peter Pan kelima" ucap Chen tegas, mendekap Xiu Min erat sekilas dan terbang untuk memantau para penghuni NeverLand.

Xiu Min terdiam. Semburat merah kecil muncul di pipi nya. tunggu? Kenapa jantung nya berdebar kencang? Uukh, perasaan berkecamuk ini datang lagi. Eh? Lagi?

"Diamlah jantung, berhenti berdetak dengan cepat!" titah Xiu Min.

Xiu Min menggeleng cepat, lalu merapihkan barang-barang nya dan beranjak tidur.

Chen yang melihat itu dari luar jendela hanya tersenyum kecil. Lucu sekali melihat sang Cinderella seperti itu.

"Ah, aku harus kembali bekerja!"

•**ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ•**

"_Ttrr_! _Tttkkk_!"

Teriakan Tinker Bell menggema di telinga Xiu Min. Xiu Min hanya menggeliat tak nyaman karena suara yang sangat mengganggu tidur nyenyak nya.

"Sudahlah _Tinker Bell_, Xiu Min sedang kecapaian"

Seketika, mata Xiu Min terbuka sepenuhnya. Mendengar suara yang beberapa jam lalu membuat jantung nya berdetak sangat cepat.

"_Tttii_! _Ttkk_—"

"Oke, oke, aku bangun!" gertak Xiu Min, memotong ucapan Tinker Bell.

Tinker Bell mendengus sebentar, namun detik selanjut nya ia menatap Chen dengan tatapan yang hanya dimengerti oleh Chen.

"Arra… arra… karena waktu ku kosong sekarang, aku akan mengajarkan bahasa NeverLand, oke?" ucap Chen.

"Mwo? Bahasa NeverLand? Maksud mu seperti '_Sang_' dan kalimat panjang yang aku sama sekali tidak mengerti itu?" tanya Xiu Min.

Chen mengangguk, "Tenang saja, sebagian nya mirip dengan bahasa yang kau ucapkan sehari-hari" jawab Chen, mengambil buku yang seperti nya sudah disiapkan Chen di kamar Xiu Min dan duduk di kasur Xiu Min.

"Eh…? Jinjja? Lalu kenapa tidak bahasa Korea saja? Bahasa NeverLand terlalu rumit -_-" keluh Xiu Min, lalu duduk di pinggir kasur bersebelahan dengan Chen.

"Tanyakan kepada Peter Pan appa pertama -_-" ujar Chen.

Tinker Bell menggeleng melihat pasangan di depan nya ini, "_Ttthhh Tttkk Tttrr_!"

Chen hanya terkekeh, "Nde… nde… maafkan aku"

Xiu Min menatap Tinker Bell bingung, "Dia bilang apa?" tanya Xiu Min.

"'Kau harus menghormati Peter Pan!'" jawab Chen, mengangkat bahu.

(ctt : _Karena Rin Rin males dengan ucapan NeverLand. Jadi anggap aja bahasa Korea itu bahasa NeverLand '-'b #dihajarPeterPan(?)_)

"Lebih baik sekarang kau mempelajari nya, ini buku yang dibuat appa ku, karena eomma ku berasal dari Korea juga" ujar Chen, menyerahkan buku yang tadi ia ambil kepada Xiu Min.

"Eh? Orang Korea? Berarti kau keturunan Korea?" tanya Xiu Min.

Chen mengangguk, "Peter Pan appa pertama menikah dengan orang Inggris. Lalu Peter Pan appa kedua menikah dengan orang China. Peter Pan appa ketiga menikah dengan orang Amerika. Dan Peter Pan appa keempat menikah dengan orang Korea"

"Eeh… berarti kau darah campuran Peter Pan, Inggris, China, Amerika, dan Korea?" tanya Xiu Min, menerawang jika di dalam tubuh Chen mengalir 5 darah yang berbeda.

Chen berdecak, "Memang kenapa? Itukan hebat"

Xiu Min tertawa, "Nde~ Nde~ memang hebat!"

Tinker Bell yang melihat interaksi itu hanya tersenyum, '_Ttppp_.. _Tttppp Tttrrr_… _Tthh_…*' *Peter Pan, Peter Pan kelima telah besar*

"_Tttppp_! _Tttrr Tttf_!" pekik Tinker Bell, dan terbang tanpa mendengar ijinan dari Chen.

Chen yang mendengar pekikan Tinker Bell hanya mengangguk malas, karena Tinker Bell meminta ijin untuk bertemu 'seseorang' lagi.

Beralih ke Tinker Bell, ia terbang ke sebuah pohon besar yang di dalam nya bertarburan bubuk _pixi_.

(ctt : _Disini tidak ada 'Tttk' atau sebagai nya. karena Rin Rin akan menyeritakan kisah sang Tinker Bell a.k.a. Luhan_)

"Sehun!" panggil Tinker Bell, ia terbang menurun dan berjalan mendekati 'seseorang' yang di maksud.

Peri berwajah datar namun tampan menoleh, dan tersenyum, "Halo Luhan, bagaimana dengan tuan Peter Pan dan nona Wendy?" tanya Sehun.

Tinker Bell yang di panggil Luhan cemberut, "Kau mengutamakan Peter Pan dari pada diri ku?"

Sehun terkekeh, "Menanyakan penguasa dulu Luhan, baiklah, bagaimana kabar mu? Dan berapa umur mu sekarang? Kau seperti peri berumur 117 tahun!"

Tinker Bell semakin cemberut, "Kabar Peter Pan dan Wendy baik, kabar ku amat baik, dan umur ku itu 11.125 tahun, Sehun!" jawab Tinker Bell.

Sehun tertawa, "Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Dan kau terlalu tua, _Tinker Bell_"

DUAG

"Sakit~"

"Balasan karena kau berani mengatakan diriku tua, Sehun. kau sendiri, umur mu 11.121 tahun kan?" ucap Tinker Bell kesal.

Sehun mengusap kepalanya yang menjadi objek pemukulan Tinker Bell, "Ya… hanya beda empat tahun, kamu tahu sendiri kan?"

Tinker Bell tersenyum, sayap nya dikepal cepat bertepatan dengan wajah nya yang bersemu merah.

"Katamu, Peter Pan akan bahagia lagikah?" tanya Tinker Bell.

Sehun mengangguk, "Yup, bukan kah itu takdir tuan Peter Pan?"

Senyum Tinker Bell memudar, "Mungkin hanya perasaan ku saja"

Sehun menatap kekasih nya bingung, "Ada apa?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa" balas Tinker Bell. Berusaha tersenyum.

Sehun mengacak rambut Tinker Bell, "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu Luhan, ceritakan saja!"

Tinker Bell menggeleng, "Ini juga menyangkut Peter Pan, aku tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa kecuali ke Peter Pan"

•**ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ• ~Rilakkuma~ •ᴥ•**

"Kau bisa mengusai nya!" seru Chen senang.

Xiu Min mengangguk, diajarkan 2 jam oleh Chen tentang bahasa NeverLand ternyata berhasil. Dan lagi, ternyata bahasa NeverLand tidak sesusah yang ia kira.

"Jadi, kau bisa berbincang-bincang dengan penduduk NeverLand!" lanjut Chen.

Xiu Min kembali mengangguk, "Ngomong-ngomong Chen, aku sekarang penasaran, apa maksud nya _Wendy_? Dan apa maksud mu memanggil ku ratu?" tanya Xiu Min.

Chen tersenyum, "Karena aku adalah raja di pulau ini. dan memang, saat bayangan ku sendiri kabur, berarti aku akan menemukan sang _Wendy_. Bisa diartikan, bayangan Peter Pan lah yang menentukan siapa sang _Wendy_, ratu di pulau ini, pendamping sang Peter Pan" jawab Chen.

Xiu Min terdiam, "Mak—masksud mu… aku… adalah…"

Chen mengangguk, "Kau adalah ratu di NeverLand!"

BRAK

"Mwoya? Lalu bagaimana dengan kehidupan ku di Korea?" tanya Xiu Min, tanpa sadar memukul meja.

Chen mengindikkan bahu, "Itu bisa diatur. Jika kau ingin kembali ke Korea. Kau bisa kembali. Tapi ingat, kau sudah terpilih menjadi _Wendy_"

Xiu Min masih memasang wajah tak percaya nya. Jadi itu maksud nya Chen sampai memohon kepada dirinya untuk ke NeverLand?

"Kau mau? Karena kau memang ditakdirkan menjadi ratu di NeverLand!" tawar Chen memohon.

Xiu Min terdiam, lalu bertanya, "Kenapa pulau ini dinamakan NeverLand?" tanya Xiu Min.

"Karena pulau ini tidak bisa ditemukan manusia biasa, karena kata appa, Peter Pan appa pertama menyihir pulau ini untuk tidak dimasuki manusia biasa, khawatir ada bajak laut atau manusia jahat yang berani menyentuh pulau ini," jawab Chen, "dan, kau mau menjadi ratu NeverLand?"

Pertanyaan itu kembali muncul dari mulut Chen yang membuat Xiu Min kembali bimbang, jika seperti ini, lebih baik ia tetap tidur di kasur yang sangat empuk itu dan membiarkan 'penyusup' yang ternyata adalah keturunan Peter Pan.

"Anu… aku belum bisa memutuskan, karena aku juga memikirkan teman-teman ku—"

"Bukan kah tadi kubilang kau bisa kembali kapan saja? Namun ingat, rumah sekarang adalah NeverLand!" potong Chen.

Xiu Min kembali terdiam, sedikit tercekat, ucapan Chen terdengar memaksa.

"Tap—tapi… aku tak bisa…" desis Xiu Min, mata nya sudah memanas.

Chen menghela nafas, teringat kembali saat appa nya membujuk eomma nya untuk tinggal disini. Ternyata lebih sulit dari yang ia bayangkan.

"Baiklah, kau bisa kembali ke Korea," ucap Chen mendesah pelan, Xiu Min mengangkat kepala nya menatap Chen, "namun tetap, kau harus tinggal disini. Terserah kau berada di Korea berapa lama, namun jangan lebih dari 6 bulan"

Xiu Min merasa masih belum puas, ia tampak di atur-atur oleh anak mud—ah, bukan, tepat nya kakek-kakek tua yang berada di tubuh anak remaja ini.

"Waey—"

"KARENA KAU RATU DI PULAU INI, XIU MIN! KAU JUGA YANG MENYANGGA PULAU INI! JIKA SANG RATU DAN RAJA TIDAK BERSAMA LEBIH DARI 6 BULAN, SEJAK MEREKA PERTAMA KALI BERTEMU, PULAU INI AKAN HANCUR! DAN AKU TIDAK INGIN SATUPUN RAKYAK KU MATI DALAM KEADAAN MENGENASKAN!" potong Chen berteriak.

BRAK

Kepala Xiu Min dibenturkan keatas meja. Air matanya sudah keluar dengan deras. Dia sangat benci takdir nya seperti ini. sangat benci! Kenapa harus dirinya? Walau harus mengetahui sebenar nya Chen cukup tamp—

'_Mwoya? Jangan bilang kakek tua ini tampan! Umur nya lebih tua 100 tahun dari mu, Xiu Min!_' batin Xiu Min kesal, masih dengan air mata yang mengalir.

Chen menghela nafas berat, apa dia harus mendatangi keempat appa nya yang jauh dari NeverLand untuk meminta pendapat? Tapi itu akan membuang waktu.

"Pikirkan baik-baik, ratu ku" ucap Chen, berdiri dan terbang keluar untuk memantau rakyat nya lagi.

Xiu Min masih terisak, ia tidak mau seperti ini. ia ingin hidup dengan normal. Namun jika ia menikah dengan sang Peter Pan. Bukan kah dia akan mati duluan? Dan ia tidak ingin Chen sedih karena dirinya. Namun sekarang, Xiu Min telah membuat hen sedih.

"Aku sulit memilih… hiks…"

Chen memandang nya dari luar jendela. Lalu menyender di pinggir jendela dan menghela nafas berat. Sangat sulit. Padahal awal nya manis. Namun tengah nya pahit. Apakah akhirnya akan manis lagi?

"Aku tak akan melepaskan dirimu, _my Wendy_" desis Chen dingin.

**ͼ**** My Peter Pan ****ͽ**

"_Tttppp_!"

Gerakan Chen terhenti, menatap Tinker Bell yang tadi memanggil nya dan tengah terbang menuju dirinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chen.

"_Tttrr Tttggg_?"

Chen menghela nafas berat, entah mengapa tebakan Tinker Bell selalu benar.

"Ya, aku seperti nya bertengkar dengan Xiu Min" jawab Chen berat.

Tinker Bell tampak menggelengkan kepala nya kasihan, "_Tttkkk Tttff_, _Tttdd Tttss_"

"Jinjjayo? Dengan cara itu, Xiu Min akan menetap di Never Land, selamanya?" tanya Chen, menerawang langit di atas nya.

Tinker Bell mengangguk.

Chen tampak berpikir, "Seperti nya tidak bisa kulakukan sekarang, aku menyuruh Xiu Min untuk mendingin kan kepala dan memikirkan baik-baik keputusan nya. Bagaimana jika kau menemani ku menyapa para penduduk?" tawar Chen, Tinker Bell hanya menuruti apa kata tuan nya. dan terbang bersama Chen untuk menyapa para penduduk NeverLand.

Bisa dilihat, ular tengah tertidur sambil mengerami telur nya. para manusia kecil sedang memancing di sungai dan sempat menyapa Chen yang lewat. Monyet yang sedang berbincang dengan tupai. Burung-burung yang menari dan bernyanyi dengan indah.

Chen tersenyum, '_Coba saja Xiu Min juga ikut bersama ku, dia akan melihat betapa indah nya pulau ini_'

**|FIN? OR, TBC?|**

_Translet(?) :_

_Sang_ : Halo (Dalam bahasa NeverLand)

_Sang, youngge Xiu Min, Wendy guhni Peter Pan_ : Halo, namaku Xiu Min, Wendy sang Peter Pan. (Dalam bahasa NeverLand)

**.::..::..BASA-BASI..::..::.**

Utang 4 FF ._. 'My Peter Pan' , 'Mianhae, Saranghae' , 'Wolf Love' , 'Love' ._.

Dan Rin Rin masih banyak FF yang lama-kelamaan jadi rongsokan di file -_- #apadah

Eh, yang 'My Peter Pan', itupun kalau jadi TBC ._. kalau bener-bener FIN, jadi nggak utang XD

Oke, akan Rin RIn jelaskan siapa Cast disini #dudukdikursihakim(?)

Chen adalah Peter Pan! Wae? KARENA INI CHENMIN FIC!

Xiu Min itu adalah 'Wendy' atau 'Cinderella'. Kenapa Rin Rin memilih kedua nya sebagai nama pendamping Peter Pan? Jawaban nya, saat mendengar lagu EXO – Peter Pan ver. Kiss, Rin Rin mendengar suara yang mengatakan 'Wendy' dan 'Cinderella', jadi Rin Rin memilih kedua nya.

Luhan adalah Tinker Bell. Kenapa? Molla, jangan tanya Rin Rin memilih Luhan menjadi Tinker Bell! #dihajar masa

Sehun adalah penjaga bubuk _pixi_! Tau film Tinker Bell kan? Kan ada yang ngejaga bubuk-bubuk gitu kan? Nah itu diceritakan nya adalah Sehun. gitu deh pokok nya, susah ngejelasin. #kembali di hajar masa

Kim Jong Woon a.k.a. Yesung jadi Peter Pan keempat? Kenapa? Rin Rin langsung mikir nya ke Yesung. Entah mengapa, mungkin karena efek kangen :'( Cepet kembali ya oppa~

Oke, Seperti nya ini akan Twoshoot ._. padahal awal nya ingin Oneshoot -_- tapi kepanjangan, ya udah -_-

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, REVIEW PLEASE~~! #kibarkan bendera CHENMIN LOVERS


End file.
